Un désir béstial
by Kim92
Summary: Luffy retrouve enfin Shanks, puis, il se sens bizarre ' hé chopper, qu'est-ce que j'ai? ' Juste un désir, rien qu'un .


Bonjour, Bonsoir a toute ( a tous ... si il y a ) et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle ... Fanfiction : Je l'avais promis et la voilà Shanks x Luffy. J'ai eu du mal a l'écrire mais au finale, c'est assez réussi, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas , bonne lectuuuure !

PS: Excusez a nouveau les fautes.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, une tempête faisait rage sur la mer du nouveau monde et pour Luffy et son équipage, il était de leur devoir de suivre les instructions de leur navigatrice sorcière afin de ne pas coulé et surtout de suivre le cap que leur indiqué le Log-Pose. Il ne fallait pas perdre le cap et surtout … Ne pas perdre le cap. Nami avait était très clair sur ce point, elle en avait même réveiller Zoro a coup de poing, a présent, tous était debout et en état de marche – si on omettait les bosses de la plupart des garçons- seul, Sanji, Chopper et Robin en avait réchapper, '' Parce que eux, au moins, il écoute '' avait déclarer la sor … Navigatrice d'un ton désinvolte et le main serré dans une menace ultime. Après des heures et des heures enfin, la tempéte ce calma et tout l'équipage s'effondra au sol dans un énorme et synchronisé soupire de fatigue. Francky, qui était alors en train de faire le gue sur le haut du mat, cria, d'un voix clair :

- Bateau en vu.

- C'est quoi comme pavillons, cris le capitaine du Sunny-go.

- Pirate ! Avec … trois cicatrice a l'oeil droit.

Un long moment, le silence ce fit sur le navire ou seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre, derrière ce bruit, le doux son du vent ballottant la grand voile faisant avancer le bateau. Le silence était tel qu'on entendait aussi le claquement réguliers de l'aiguille du log-pose du milieu indiquant une île dangereuse – celle ou se dirigeait actuellement notre charment équipage – puis quelqu'un osa enfin rompre le silence, hésitant.

- C'est … commence alors Usopp

- SHANKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS SSSSS.

Le cris provenait de la bouche de Luffy, celui-ci portait un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui, en deux ans, depuis la mort de son frère avait eu du mal a revenir, et l'annonce du bateau de Shanks dans les parages le lui avait rendu, comme si il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Bien sur, crié ne fut pas le seule geste du gamin au chapeau de paille non, il était partie en courent vers le bord du navire, penchant la tête le plus loin possible, plissant les yeux et mettant une main sur son chapeau de paille, tout ça dans l'espoir de voir, au moins le bateau. Et quand il le vu ( NDA : Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle ) Il se mit a rire, un rire qu'il faisait quand il était vraiment content

- Shishishishi !

Ses compagnons et ami le regardèrent, un petit sourire un coin. Zoro se rassis dans son coin, les bras croiser derrière la tête, Sanji sortie de son paquet une cigarette pour fumer, cachant son demi sourire, Nami elle, regardait Luffy, bien sur, elle était au courent que celui-ci le connaissait l'étrange liens qui lier les deux hommes – après tout, combien de fois elle avait recousus son chapeau – mais jamais elle n'eus crus qu'elle allait voir ça de ses propres yeux, car par en juger par le brun qui gesticuler dans tout les sens et le bateau qui se rapprochait d'eux, les retrouvailles n'allait pas tardé a ce faire. Robin elle, comme a son habitude était allongé dans sa chaise longue, les bras croise sur sa poitrine, regardant Luffy avec son sourire. Usopp lui, était anxieux, car si Luffy allée revoir son ami, lui, Usopp, allé revoir son père après tant d'année et cette idée le terrifiait. Pour ne pas montré qu'il tremblait, il s'appuya au mât du bateau et ferma un instant les yeux, mais il n'eut pas tout le loisir de méditer comme il pouvait, car rapidement, Luffy vint vers lui et le tira par le bras.

- Hé Usopp, lui dit celui-ci, tu vas revoir ton père !

- Je … Je sais !

Enfin, le bateau fut en vu. Le bateau de Shanks, bien sur et celui-ci se tenait devant sa proue, et, quand ils furent a distance respectable, les deux jetèrent l'encre en mer. Luffy et Shanks, se regardèrent un instant sérieux. Luffy était assis sur la tête de Lion regardant son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'année … Tout son équipage était derrière lui, Zoro a sa droite et Usopp a sa gauche. Shanks, quant a lui, se tenait droit sa cape sur son dos volant derrière lui avec classe, son seul bras replié sur son ventre, son regard planté dans le siens. Puis soudain, le rouquin sourit puis ris a gorge deployer alors que Luffy fit de même de son coté avant de hurler a nouveau le prénoms de son ami et de lui sauté dessus. Celui-ci tomba a la renverse étaler sur le sol sous les rires de tout l'équipage, le chapeau de paille sur la tête du brun ayant volé vers l'arrière.

- Ahahahah ! Mon petit Luffy , dit le roux en lui frottant la tête. Je suis content de te revoir.

Luffy leva la tête plantant son regard noir dans celui du plus vieux. Il sourit, un vrai et grand sourire avant de … tout simplement fondre en larme. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Il était tout simplement trop heureux, qu'il hésitait même a se redresser pour lâché le roux. Il allait tout de même pas ce quitté maintenant hein ? Il avait tellement de chose a lui raconté. En deux ans, Luffy ne s'était sentie heureux que deux fois : Quand il a revu son équipage, ses Nakama, ses ami, sa famille et maintenant. Quel joie, quel soulagement.

- Baaaaaaaaaaaanks, be buis bellement bonbent ( Shanks, je suis tellement content )

Shanks regarda un instant Luffy pleurait éberlué et … se remit a rire plus fort, même si lui aussi au fond, il avait envie de pleuré. Mais là, franchement voir Luffy fondre en larme, Luffy en 4oo millions de Berry, celui dont il avait suivis les exploits de prés, qui était bien a mène de le dépasser se mettre a pleure, lui rappelait tout simplement le bon vieux temps ou, ils étaient encore a fushia quand le petit brun était encore un gosse qui chialer pour rien.

Dans son coin, Usopp lui regarder son père qui … Le regardait, un petit jeu entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le tireur le lui demande.

- Usopp ?

- Ou … Oui.

C'est toi ? ( NDA : Ah bon ? T'as plusieurs fils qui s'appel Usopp ? )

- Je … Je crois bien.

Et tandis que son père le prenait dans ses bras, Franky se mit a pleurer a chaude larme en compagnie de Chopper parce qu'il trouvait cela trop émouvant.

Bref, revenons du côté de Luffy et Shanks. Le plus petit était en pleure et Shanks, une fois qu'il eut finis de rire il lui frotta les cheveux et lui caressa comme un gamin avant de lui dire, doucement, comme on dit a un enfant.

- Tu as pas changé Luffy, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Un instant, le roux fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il avait pas vraiment changé, ou du moins, dans l'instant il en avait l'étrange impression, pourtant, si il avait changé. Déjà, fallait voir sa carrure. Il avait grandis, il était maintenant, finement musclé et une cicatrice barré son torse et bref, il était assez mignon. Shanks, fronçat un peu plus les sourcils. Luffy c'était son proteger, il n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer dessus. Du moins normalement.

Contrairement a tout ce qu'on pourrait croire, Shanks le roux était gay. Non pas joyeux mais gay. Un homme qui aimait d'autre homme. Certes a l'époque actuelle ce n'était pas normal mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait un peu, il était un pirate. Puis quand on passe les trois quart de son temps dans un équipage constituer essentiellement d'homme on ne fait pas la fine bouche, alors, a force, les femmes ça ne lui faisait rien. Si ça le touchait de ne pas avoir d'héritier ? Pas le moins du monde, il n'était pas pas le roi des pirates non plus.

Revenons a nos moutons- roux et noir en l'occurrence ( NDA : Petit tentative d'Humour ) -. Luffy qui était actuellement dans les bras de Shanks, le faisait vachement cogité. Le brun était un bel homme au trait fin et doux et comme par hasard, toute a fait le style de Shanks, mais – car oui mais il y a – il était de deux fois son aîné et surtout, il était son protéger, il était donc de son devoir de … protéger son innocence pas la le lui volé. Mais voilà il fallait que le gamin complique les choses, après tout, Luffy c'était Luffy et on en le changerait pas. Une boule d'énergie pareille sa reste pas en place et histoire d'embêter Shanks, qui était partie dans ses réflexions et qui ne savait pas faire deux choses a la fois, se mit a gigoter sur ses genoux n'arrangeant en rien l'état dans lequel c'était mis le balafré.

- Luffyyyy, s'exclame t-il dans l'espoir de le faire bouge, tu pèse tout de même ton poids !

Et c'est ainsi que le roux se redressa avec un brun dans ses bras qui avait passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes autour de ça taille.

- T'es un vrai pot de glu hein ?

- Je veux pas te lâcher, dit ledit pot de glu avec une moue enfantine.

Et c'est ainsi que Shanks soupira gardant le « petit » contre lui. Soudain, le capitaine du Sunny-go hurla a Sanji de faire a mangé et qu'il allait faire une grande fête. Et c'est ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis a table a faire la fête tous heureux de se rencontré de se revoir ou d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre comme c'était le cas de Usopp et Yasopp. Durant la soirée, Shanks récupéra quelque instant son chapeau de paille, Luffy lui ayant rendu lui disant qu'il était le pirate qu'il voulait être et que de toute sa vie il n'avait qu'une déception. Mais Shanks le regarda en souriant et lui rendit lui disant que c'était son chapeau de paille qui avait fait sa réputation et qu'il devait lui rendre quand il serait « Le roi des pirates » pas « Luffy, le pirates au chapeau de paille » Celui-ci accepta.

Usopp lui, parla de son enfance a son père puis de ses exploits sur différente îles de toute la discussion il n'eut pas besoin de mentir une seule fois. Puis le contraire ce fit, Yasopp parla de lui de ses exploits de l'appel de la mer et enfin, il remercia son fils de ne pas lui en avoir voulu en repartant, et il remercia silencieusement sa femme qui elle non plus ne lui en avait pas voulu et ils fondirent en larme.

La soirée avançait et les chopes de bière aussi. Luffy discutait de choses et d'autre avec Shanks et tout deux se rapprochait inconsciemment. Shanks le regardait le devorait du regard et même naïf comme il était il n'avait pas remarqué, son cerveau lui, remarqua, sans faire forcement le rapprochement. Il rougit et … avait de plus en plus chaud. Quand il sentie qu'il commençait a avoir un petit problème il se leva précipitamment sous le regard interrogateur de Shanks et alla voir le petit renne.

- Chopper ? Appel t-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie

- Oui ? Que ce passe t-il Luffy ? Tu es tout rouge.

Je ..

Luffy regarda le petit renne, est-ce qu'il était malade ? Il allait le mettre au courent, il serait peut être, après tout il était médecin n'est-ce pas ? N'ayant point de réponse et n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir l'intrépide capitaine venir dans l'infirmerie hormis pour boire les potions, il l'assied et se rendit compte vite de la situation : Luffy avait une érection.

- C'est pour ca que tu es venu ? demande timidement Chopper

- Euh … Oui … C'est grave ?

- Pas vraiment non, c'est simplement, un désir.

- Tu veux dire ? Comme dans les mangas bizarre que lui Robin & Nami ?

- Oui c'est ca, rougis Chopper étant tombé dessus plus d'une fois

- Mais, comment ca part ?! demande t-il paniqué

De plus en plus rouge, il répondit

- Soit tu, prend une douche froide, soit tu .. euh, te soulage avec la mains ou … tu … euh … avec la personne qui te fait cette effet …

- Mais je peux pas demander ça a Shanks !

Il n'en fallait pas plus a Chopper pour tombé dans les pommes. Après tout, il était médecin mais il ne voulait pas forcement plus de détail. Un instant chapeau de paille le regarda puis posa son regard noir sur son entre-jambe et y déposa une mains, voyant que c'était assez plaisant, il passa sa mains dans son dessous, il était encore innocent et n'avait jamais essayer n'en ayant jamais ressentie le besoin, aucune femme, ou homme ne lui avait jamais fait de l'effet, lui, il trouvait sa dose d'excitation et d'adrénaline dans les combats, pas dans le sexe. Oh, bien sur, il lui était déjà arrivé de tombé sur Nami & Robin ( Pardon w ) en action ou bien Sanji & Usopp ( NDA : D'ailleurs je ferais peut être une petite fiction dessus ) mais cela ne l'avait pas plus que ça affecter. Quand enfin sa main froide toucha son érection, déjà bien présente, il rougit un peu plus et bizarrement il poussa un petit soupire. Ce n'était … pas désagréable. Lentement, comme un enfant découvrant le monde il passa sa main de haut en bas sur sa hampe de chair qui continuait de gonflé douloureusement, finalement, se dit il en voyant sa bosse monté, il aurait du essayer la douche froide. Pour s'assure des sensations, il ferma les yeux et continua son geste.

Les yeux fermé, la mains dans son boxer, les jambes légèrement écarté, les lèvres entre-ouverte il continua et bien sur, un visage s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit, celui du rouquin. A cette seule pensée, il se mit a rougir et a … gémir plus violemment. Le concerné par cette pensée, ne voyant guère son protéger revenir se dirigea a son tour vers l'infirmerie, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir pour qu'il soit partie si vite, ce disant que cela était forcement grave, vu la tête qu'il tirait. Le roux, qui avait bu quelque chope de rhum depuis que Luffy était partie, ouvrit directement la porte sans même toqué et tomba sur le spectacle le plus existant de toute sa vie : L'innocence qui appelait a la luxure. Cette vue était irrésistiblement existante et Shanks bander déjà dur. C'était pas possible. Il hésita un instant entre resté et partir … Quand, il entendit son prénom. Est-ce que Luffy l'aurait entendu ?

- Excuse moi Luffy je …

Apparemment non, il ne l'avait pas vu en l'occurrence vu que celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit son prénom et, se mit a rougir en tenant de ce cacher.

- Ah …

Shanks n'avait dit que cela alors qu'il fermait la porte a clé.

- Dit Luffy, demande le roux, c'est de moi dont tu as envie ?

Luffy devint a nouveau très rouge, mais il ne savait pas mentir, mais au lieu de lui répondre il détourna la tête. Il ne pu le faire longtemps Shanks le roux était déjà prés de lui, posant sa main sur son menton, le forçant a tourné la tête vers lui et le regardant intensément, il l'embrassa. Cela faisait un peu bizarre. Non pas qu'il s'aimait, cela rester un amour entièrement platonique mais ils mourraient de désir l'un envers l'autre et chacun, comme un consentement mutuelle a travers le baiser ils laissèrent une sorte d'instinct animal les guider. Luffy se mit a alors a répondre au baiser emplie d'alcool de Shanks et celui-ci lâchant le menton de Luffy déposa sa main sur son entre-jambe massant doucement la bosse déjà conséquente du gamin.

- Aaah, gémit-il doucement.

Et a ce simple son le balafré ce sentie encourager, enlevant le pantalon bleu et le boxer du plus jeune. Puis, il mit un genoux au sol et le pris en bouche. D'abord le gland, le sucotant le mordillant, faisant gémir et se tortiller Luffy au dessus de lui. Puis il le lécha le faisant patienter, et murmuré son nom alors que inconsciemment le plus jeune donnait de petit coup de bassin. Shanks sourit et mit tout dans sa bouche laissant Luffy s'allonger a moitié sur la table d'osculation du médecin le mettant dans une position des plus hmmm … équivoque, rendant Shanks a moitié fou. Luffy gémissait de plus en plus fort et, profitant de la position, il introduit un doigt en lui. Le brun poussa un petit cris et le roux enchaîna. Il se mit a bougé en rythme avec les allés et venu sur le sexe du plus jeune. Puis un deuxième doigt et au troisième il lâcha le membre rouge et gonfle de plaisir de Luffy pour plutôt mettre sa langue dans son anus.

- Plus aaah .. Ahh !

Shanks sourit ne pouvant répondre et une fois bien prépare et buter une ou deux fois dans la prostate du jeune pour s'assure de la trouvé quand il le prendrait il baissa a son tour ses bas et approcha son membre gonfle et conséquent de l'entrée de Luffy.

- Tu vas avoir un peu mal …

Même si Luffy était élastique sentir un si GROS TRUC lui rentré dedans ne lui fit pas du bien, surtout la première fois … Tellement mal que celui-ci en lâcha un sanglot et un cris de douleur qui … réveilla le petit renne qui jusqu'à présent était évanouit et qui s'effondra a nouveau en voyant les deux hommes dans cette positon, aucun doute la dessus, il en serait traumatisé a vie, ou au moins jusqu'à ça majorité. Shanks se mordit la lèvre, il ne devait pas bougé et laissait le temps a Luffy. Mais c'était dur. Il était chaud. Il était serré. Il voulait bougé et surtout faire hurlé le gamin. Heureusement qu'il y avait une fête dehors finalement, sinon on les aurait entendu. Un coup de rein, le ramena a la réalité. C'était Luffy qui lui faisait signe. Alors lentement, il se mit a bougeait, sortant complètement avant de rentré et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les sanglot de Luffy disparaissent pour devenir des petits soupirs puis des gémissement de plaisir. Enfin, il s'autorisa a accélérer et s'enfonça le plus profondément possible en lui. Puis, la position ne lui convenait pas. Il sortie complètement de Luffy sous le grognement de pur frustration de celui-ci. Son membre tendu a l'extrême était légèrement recouvert de liquide séminale et il retourna Luffy avec un sourire pervers qui lui lâcha un hoquet inquiet.

De son unique bras il attrape la hanche a Luffy et s'enfonça en lui plus profondément qu'avant et recommença, ainsi de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au même rythme des gémissements du gamin au chapeau de paille.

- C'est bon, aaah, ahhh ! Encore.

Shanks sourit a nouveau et tapa a chaque coup sur la prostate du petit. Allonge sur le ventre, les genoux contre son ventre il tenait les draps du médecin a s'en faire saigné les mains, mais peu importait, c'était tellement bon. Soudain, il se sentie remplie, et en sentant le sperme de Shanks le remplir il jouit a son tour en un petit cris aiguë. Un poids lui tomba dessus et il sentie un mordillement a son oreille et il rougit.

- Shanks …

- Hm ?

- Bonne nuit .

Et tout deux s'endormirent par la fatigue et l'alcool.

Le lendemain, ce qui réveilla le bateau fut le cris d'un petit raton lav … euh, un petit renne au nez bleu qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux a cause de ses multiples évanouissement et de voir, Shanks et Luffy l'un sur l'autre ronflant comme des bien heureux. Tout le monde débarqua et … tout le monde ressortie aussi sec a moitié rougissement ou rigolant comme Zoro et Robin.

- Tu n'aurais pas du profite du spectacle seule ! dit a une certaine rousse a une brune

- Pardon, dit celle-ci nullement coupable.

Nami soupira.

Usopp alla retrouvé Sanji, la position l'avait émoustiller.

Et les deux protagonistes se réveillèrent nullement affecter par cela, chacun se rhabillant, se douchant. Bien que Luffy avait une démarche un peu pingouin. Puis enfin, vint l'heure des adieu. Luffy se mit a pleurer comme une madeleine et fit promettre a Shanks de ce revoir – et recommencer – Chacun avait un petit sourire au lèvre en repensant a la nuit passé.

* * *

Kim : TADAAAAAA ! J'ai eu du mal. Mais au finale, c'est pas mal hein ?

Shanks : …

Luffy : OUAIIIIIIII J'ai revu Shanks !

Chopper : * traumatisé a vie *

Shanks : * utilise son haki pour assommer l'auteur *

Luffy : Bin quoi ? Moi j'aime bien !

Kim : * Assommer *

Luffy : Reviiiiew ?


End file.
